Journal Entry
by NotebookConfessionz
Summary: Many oneshots showing the inner thoughts of the characters
1. Chapter 1

**First journal Entry.**

**Bilbo POV  
**

Dear Journal,

My day has been one that I may not soon forget. It all started with a knock on my door. "Dwalin at your service," said the little dwarf with a dark-green hood. What was such a thing doing at my door? I still do not have the answer. Being polite, I invited the little fellow for tea, but not five minutes later there was another knock at my door. More and more dwarves were coming until they numbered thirteen. Finally, Gandalf came behind the last group. They sat their talking about adventures! Disgusting things, adventures are. Apparently now I'm supposed to follow them to get one of their jewels back. I hope this mess gets cleared up and they realize us hobbits are quiet, non-adventurous little fellows. But for now I am tired and hope sleep will help clear my confused mind about this unexpected party.

-Bilbo Baggins

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Journal Entry**

**Tom the Troll POV**

Dear Journal,

Tonight's events are turning out rather strange. There are me and my buddies, enjoying some mutton. Well, I won't say enjoying because Bert was complaining that we always have some mutton. So there we are, with Bert complaining, when along comes a chubby, short thing trying to take stuff out of William's pocket! This little creature calls itself a 'burrahobbit'. According to him there are lots and none at all more of him in the woods! What did he mean? I don't want my throat getting slit at night. Then out of nowhere Bert and William get into a fist fight! At this time I understand lots and none at all. Many more little fellers come, but they aren't the same as the little burrahobbit. Now I am stuck with two fighting trolls and many little creatures. All I know is something's going to end bad for someone, and I don't want that someone to be me.

-Tom

**REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Journal,

We were approaching a place full of elves now. Gandalf told us we were staying with a friend of his. All of us were tired, hungry, and hoping this stop would guide us in the right direction. As soon as we arrived where the elves were you could see the dwarves become on edge instantly. I don't understand what it is about elves that make dwarves become annoyed by them. I was fascinated by elves, though to be truthful I was a little frightened by them also. As we walked to the Last Homely House we heard many elves laughing and giggling from the trees. They gave us the choice to stay and have supper with them but the dwarves wouldn't have it so we continued on with our journey. I hope we get to the Last Homely House soon and get a good meal, something I've been lacking since I came on this adventure and we ventured off. I fantasize about being back in Hobbiton blowing smoke rings. But for now, no matter how much I wished to be back in my hobbit hole, I knew I must keep walking.

-Bilbo Baggins


	4. Chapter 4

**Gandalf POV**

Dear Journal,

THEY ARE IN TOUBLE AGAIN! I swear, I can't leave them alone for a second without them finding a mess to get into. I hope they understand I cannot stay the whole time and they will have to start being more careful. This time they are in the clutches of goblins. It will not be as easy to get them out of as the last. The troll's were so easy to confuse it was almost boring. But this is going to be trickier. I must think, one wrong move could cost me a life. Once an idea popped into my head I quickly got to work. I made all the lights and the fire go out. Then I sent a blue smoke to cover the top of the cavern and then I added white sparks all among the goblins. I quickly got them out of there and we were on our way. This was just another rescue.

-Gandalf

**REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Rings POV**

Dear Journal,

I'm finally away from that evil slimy creature. Now all I need is a new owner to pick me up and claim me. Suddenly, as if it heard my wish, I felt fingers around me. And luckily they were not my fingers of my last owner, these fingers were short and stubby. The new owner put me in its back pocket. NO! I wanted to be worn. I would be on that finger soon enough. This creature headed off into the cave towards Gollum's island. And though it didn't see Gollum, I knew Gollum was their watching him. I was scared, for me and my new owner. Would my new owner get eaten? Would I be stuck again with Gollum? Obviously, my new owner had a lot to learn about me and my powers, but that would come in time.

-The Ring

**REVIEW!**


End file.
